Sangre!
by Vibeke
Summary: Milo tiene que rescatar a Camus, el peligro se torna inminente ante la ignorancia de los caballeros.
1. El Cielo Advierte

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE SAINT SEIYA ME PERTENECE, SOLO LOS USO PARA MI ENTRETENIMIENTO!

Sangre……!

Fic CamusxMilo

Era una noche tranquila en el santuario, las estrellas brillaban, de pronto el cielo empezó a cambiar de color, se tornó un rojo sangre por unos segundos y luego regresó a la normalidad.

Mientras en la casa de Acuario, Camus caminaba entre las columnas de mármol, en su mente sólo tenía una cosa. – Que extraño sueño, no entiendo, yo caí en mmmm en q! Estaba obscuro, pero dónde era, se me hace tan familiar, ahhh, soltó un hondo suspira mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su templo, al llegar, notó el cambio de color del cielo, - Algo anda mal, pensó recordando su sueño, ese color era el mismo que veía en su sueño, - Tendrá algo que ver, pero qué estoy diciendo, dijo Camus cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.

De que hablas Camus, parece que estás más pálido de lo normal, dijo Milo con una graciosa sonrisa.

Milo ha sido siempre el mejor amigo de Camus, aunque hay veces en que hubiese querido que fueran más que amigos, pero no tenía el valor para confrontar a Camus, lo conocía demasiado bien, no quería terminar en un ataud de hielo. – NADA! Gritó Camus sacándolo de sus pensamientos,- Nada dices? Pues a mí me parece que estás preocupado con algo, no pensarás que el cielo nos quiere decir algo o sí? Eh Camus. – No, sólo estoy cansado Milo, te parece si mejor dejamos esta salida para otro día, anoche no dormí bien y no tengo animos de salir esta noche. – Bueno, si te pones así de dramático no veo el porque obligarte a salir, después de todo YO puedo ir SOLO y así no habrá nadie mas que me quite a las chicas jajaja, dijo Milo con una sonrisa malisiosa en su rostro. – Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, que te vaya bien Milo, - Gracias Camus, que descanses! Dijo Milo ya dándole la espalda despidiendose con la mano, - Tengo que fingir, tengo que fingir, tranquilo, sal despacio como si nada, mañana lo verás de nuevo, pensó Milo, - No lo quería aceptar, pero la verdad es que realmente ese caballero de los hielos le atraía demasiado, no tenía mucha experiencia con hombres, pero sí con mujeres, claro que nunca había sentido nada parecido con nadie antes, no sabía como reaccionaría Camus al saber sus sentimientos, después de todo, habiá algunas parejas en el santuario, pero nunca escuchó a Camus mencionar nada acerca de posición con respecto a las tendencias sexuales de sus compañeros, por lo menos, él nunca ha estado con un hombre. Milo llegó a su templo y en él había una visita poco usal,

Afrodita……

Continuará…………


	2. Una Nueva Amenaza

Cqpitulo 2

Afrodita que te trae por aquí eh!

Bueno, he notado que pasas demasiado tiempo con Camus, digo, no es nada malo, sólo me pregunto hasta cuándo se lo vas a decir!

Decir q?

OH, vamos insecto, no te hagas, si el hielito te encanta!

Ja, tú que puedes decirme rosita, Camus y yo somos muy buenos amigos, Dijo Milo, la verdad era que apenas se podía controlar, las piernas le temblaban con sólo mencionar el nombre de Camus.

A MI! No me engañas, el hielito se te metió hasta lo más profundo de tu ser! Grito Afrodita que fue callado con un golpe de Milo

Vete Afrodita sino, no respondo, la ira en los ojos de Milo era evidente,

JAJAJAJA, ya me voy ya me voy, no es necesario que me grites insecto!

Afrodita no dejaba de parlotear en su camino a la salida del templo del escorpión.

-Pero que persona mas molesta, bueno si se le puede llamar persona. Uhhhhmm pensaba Milo mientras entraba a su habitación cambiandose de ropa para dormir un poco estaba tan confundido.

En el templo de Piscis

-Te lo juro! MM ese escorpión se quiere tirar al hielito, y quién no?

BAM! Y golpe directo a la cabeza de Afrodita, MM no iba a permitir que su querido hablara así de su vecino mas cercano!

-Callate rosita, sabes bien que me pongo celoso…!

-Lo siento, y así continuaron toda la noche,

Despreocupados, todos los caballeros del Santuario dormian placidamente sin saber que los vigilaban de cerca.

En algún lugar de Siberia en un pueblo llamado Zima

-Qué han investigado Perm, dijo una voz gruesa

-Los santos no sospechan nada, tal parece que los dioses se encuentran vencidos, ninguno pudo derrotar a Atena…

-Atena esta demasiado confiada en sus caballeros, aparte un detalle importante Perm es que ningun dios contaba con guerreros inmortales. Jajajaja,

-Así es su alteza, le puedo servir en algo más?

-No, retirate, planearé el cómo eliminar a los santos de Atena, a mí Kirov nadie me derrotará!

De regreso al Santuario

-Kanon! Levantate es hora de ir a entrenar! Grito un bastante molesto Saga, vamos ya apurate llegaremos tarde como de costumbre,

-Si ya ya, claro se te hace tarde por ver a cierta personita no!

-Nose de que hablas, vamos,

Así pronto todos los caballeros se juntaron en el Coliseo como todas las mañanas para entrenar, desde que no había nuevas amenazas, los caballeros se sentían aburridos, tenían ganas de nuevos retos,

-Muy bien, quiénes faltan, preguntó Aioros,

-Como de costumbre, Saga, Kanon, Milo y Afrodita, contestó su querido hermano Aioria

-Miren ahí vienen, gritó Aldebarán, ya era hora!

-Bueno empezemos, escojan su pareja, y así, todos tenían pareja, Aioros con Aioria, Mu con Shaka, Shion con Dohko, Aldebarán con Shura, MM con Afrodita, los gemelos fantásticos, y claro Milo y Camus,

Durante todo el entrenamiento, Milo sólo podía pensar que dejar que Camus lo congelara era lo mejor que le podia pasar así no notaba su nervosismo hasta que…

-Oh Milo ya basta, que te pasa, ya me cansé de congelarte, vamos entrena!

-Lo siento Camus, esque estoy distraido…

-Distrido? Porqué o mejor por quién, pensaba Camus mientras congelaba de nuevo un brazo de Milo, le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero había algo en ese escorpión que le llamaba la atención,

Después de un par de horas, el entrenamiento concluyó, los caballeros se dirigieron a sus respectivos templo para alistarse para el almuerzo,

En la entrada del Santuario

-Le digo que no puede pasar, esta prohibida la entrada!

-Si no quieres morir déjame entrar!

-NO

-Muy bien, tu lo pediste, y de pronto, un rostro apareció después de que la chica se retiró la capucha, dejando ver sus facciones demasiado finas, su piel era blanca, con unos ojos azules tan claros, era demasiado rara, lo peor fue cuando encendió su cosmo,

-Que? Pasa gritaban los guardias!

-Les dije que dejarían de vivir, de pronto la chica se lanzó al cuello de uno de ellos dejándolo seco, el resto de guardias no podían creer lo que veían, y por más que luchaban no lograban moverse, la chica los mantenía inmóviles,

-Basta!

Se escuchó una voz autoritaria, era Mu que había visto todo desde su templo,

-Déjalos en paz, dime que es lo que quieres?

-Muy bien, la chica apagó su cosmos dejando a los guardias libres, estos huyeron

-Lo que quiero es ver a Atena en este momento es muy importante.

-Lo siento no la puedes ver, dijo Mu en un tono seco,

-Bien, tu también morirás, de pronto la chica encendió su cosmo de nuevo, pero no logró inmovilizar a Mu,

-No lograrás hacerlo, había un muro de cristal frente a él, dime la razón por la que quieres ver a Atena y con mucho gusto te llevaré con ella, mi nombre es Mu, cual es el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Lena, vengo de Siberia, el motivo que tengo para ver a Atena es mi problema, si no me dejas pasar con ella, entonces llama al caballero Camus de Acuario porfavor. Dijo Lena en un tono seco

Mu llamó a Camus con su cosmo, este no tardó en llegar,

-LENA! Pero que haces aquí? Y veo que te has alimentado, dijo Camus mirando al pobre cadaver totalmente seco como momia que estaba en el piso,

-Así es no me dejaban entrar, se los advertí, y después apareció este caballero que no es nada amable,

-Que, pero si tú fuiste la que me atacó primero, no te entiendo, dijo Mu algo confundido con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la chica.

-Vamos Lena, hablemos en mi templo, asi se fueron Camus y Lena,

Mu regresó a su templo en donde lo esperaba Shion,

-Maestro, a que se debe su visita?

-Que pasaba en la entrada?

-Oh, bueno una chica bastante peculiar llegó al Santuario y los guardias no la dejaban pasar, ella los atacó, fue cuando decidí ir para alla, es amiga de Camus, se fue con él a su templo, suspiro, Mu tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, no sabía por dónde empezar,

-Continúa Mu,

-Bueno, el hecho es en la manera en que mató a uno de los guardias, lo dejó sin una gota de sangre, su complexión es diferente, y sus ojos….

-Mu, quiero que vayas a ver quién es, luego la llevarás ante mi,

Seguido de esto, Shion desapareció, seguido de Mu que se teletransportó a la casa de Acuario,

-Camus, soy Mu, puedo pasar?

-Claro Mu, entra,

-Gracias, caminaba Mu, hasta que llegó a una sala en donde se encontraba Camus en compañía de Lena,

-Camus, el Patriarca vió lo sucedido, me encomendó llevar a la chica ante él,

-Entiendo Mu, ella es una amiga de Siberia, viene con noticias alarmantes, necesita hablar con Atena,

-Porfavo, necesito dar este mensaje a Atena personalmente, no hay mucho tiempo, la preocupación se notaba en el rostro de la chica,

-Muy bien, vamos, y Mu los teletransportó a la sala del Patriarca, este los esperaba,

-Gracias Mu, ahora, dime quién eres, y que es lo que deseas?

-Mi nombre es Lena, vengo de Zima un pueblo en Siberia, necesito darle un mensaje a Atena, algo malo esta sucediendo,

-Dame el mensaje y yo se lo haré llegar,

-NO, YO se lo tengo que dar personalmente, dijo Lena firmemente,

-Olvidalo, no la puedes ver,

Entre que si y que no, Atena escuchó todo el escándalo y salió

-Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

-ATENA! Dijero en conjunto,

-Atena, necesito darle un mensaje, mi señor Kirov, planea atacarla, usted no sabe a lo que se enfrentará,

-Entiendo, dime quién es Kirov,

-Él se ha proclamado el nuevo Nosferatu,

Silencio, nada, hasta que Shion habló,

-De que hablas, no puede ser, a Nosferatu lo mataron hace muchos siglos, dijo Camus en un tono burlón,

-No fue así, mataron su cuerpo por así decirlo, pero su espíritu se encuentraba ya en otra persona, y así a sido durante siglos, ahora, él despertó, y decidió que los humanos han desperdiciado el planeta y que una nueva raza debe gobernar el planeta, claro que para que esto sea, debe vencer a Atena primero,

-Pero que piensa que los dioses se van a quedar tan tranquilos? Preguntó Mu,

-Ningún dios ha logrado terminar con Atena, así que es fácil, corta la cabeza de la serpiente y el cuerpo morirá,

-Ya entiendo, si Kirov mata a Atena, ningún dios será tan fuerte como para pelear contra él, dijo Shion,

-Así es, asintió la chica,

-No te creo, ví como mataste a un guardia, si en verdad nos quieres ayudar no lo hubieras matado, aquí hay algo raro, eres una mentirosa, bramó Mu,

-MU! No te permitó que le hables así a Lena, ella ha sido mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, no nos traicionaría, reclamó Camus,

Los dos caballeros estaban apunto de pelear cuando Atena interrumopió,

-Basta, dime Lena, cómo puedo creer en tu palabra?

-Miren esto,

Lena se levanto el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello tenía una marca en forma de cruz gótica que brillaba,

-Esa es la marca de la cruz gótica, esta alrevés, eso significa que te han marcado como traidora, dijo Camus,

-Sí Camus, soy una traidora para mi raza, sólo se que ellos no saben lo que hacen, nose porqué siguen a Kirov, los dos razas hemos convivido en paz desde hace mucho tiempo, no puede ser que piensen que si gobiernan a los humanos va a ser mejor para nosotros,

Lena se cayó, un dolor la tumbó,

-Lena que te pasa, preguntó Camus, pero esta ya se había desmayado, La llevaré a mi templo, Atena tienes que creerle, no nos traicionará.

Y así salió Camus del templo,

-Bien, Shion, quiero que investigues que es lo que está pasando, AHORA! Ordenó Atena tan linda como de costumbre,

-Mu, quiero que cuides a esa chica, voy a mandar a Camus a Siberia a investigar la situación, mientras, no quiero que nadie mas del Santuario sepa que ella esta aquí,

-Muy bien maestro, dijo Mu, auqnue en sus adentros no soportaba la idea de tener a esa chica en su templo, no sería agradable, no confiaba en ella,

Mientras tanto en Zima…..

-Cómo que se escapó Lena! Grito frustrado Kirov, encuentrenla ya, la quiero viva, me las pagará, dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro mientras tronaba sus nudillos,

-Enseguida señor contestaron los guardias, y así se fueron de ahí en busca de Lena,

-Ya sal de ahí, dime que noticias me tienes Perm,

-Señor, la chica entró al Santuario de Atena,

-Excelente según lo planeado……………

En el templo de Acuario

-Camus, en dónde estabas, te he estado buscando,

Decía Milo cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pezados al ver a Camus en su recamara con una chica en su cama,

-Oh Milo, lo siento, surgió algo, olvidé que iríamos a almorzar, verás, ella es una amiga de Siberia, llegó al Santuario hace un rato, pero de pronto se desmayó,

-CAMUS!

Se escuchó un grito,

-Parece que es Mu, dijo Milo,

-Si, es él, dijo Camus, Milo, podrías cuidar de ella enseguida regreso,

-Cuidar de ella, mejos la dejo como coladera, jajaja, no me vas a quitar a Camus,

-Que pasa Mu,

-EL Patriarca desea verte, ve porfavor,

Camus asintió y salió en rumbo al templo de Atena,

-MU, gritó Milo, puedes venir porfavor,

-Milo, no sabías que estabas aquí dijo Mu mientras entraba a la recámara,

-Bueno Camus me dejó cuidando a esta a-m-i-g-a suya,

-Jajaja, vamos Milo, si es su amiga, no te preocupes, Sonreía Mu, al ver la reacción de Milo,

-Que, yo preocuparme, pero de que, se defendía Milo,

-OH! VAMOS, Milo todo el Santuario sabe como te sientes con respecto a Camus,

-No lo puedo creer, primero Afrodita y luego tú, no, no lo creí de ti Mu, Milo estaba demasiado rojo, ya no se podía controlar,

-Milo, tu estás completamente enamorado de Camus, tienes que admitirlo, le dijo Mu ahora en un tono burlón!

-Ja, y TÚ cómo puedes decir eso si n-u-n-c-a te has enamorado, sonrió maliciosamente Milo,

Mu se quedó callado, tenía razón, nunca había amado a alguien, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo,

-Sólo lo sé….., jajajajajajajaja

Los dos reían al momento en que regresó Camus con cara de plato,

-Que pasa Camus porqué esa cara? Preguntó Milo,

-Tengo que ir a Siberia a investigar lo que está pasando, Hyoga y Shaina me acompañarán, partimos en la mañana,

El semblante de Camus era algo así como cuando algún pariente muere repentinamente,

-Vaya, lo bueno era que nadie se debía enterar de esto, dijo Mu,

-Qué tu sabias? Preguntó Camus,

-Sí, lo siento Camus, lo pero me tocó, yo tengo que cuidar de tu amiga, dijo haciendo una cara de repulsión,

-Mu, si la vas a cuidar debes saber algo, si le da sed, tratará de conseguir sangre de donde sea, entiendes, debes tener sangre para darle, dijo Camus sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Lena,

-Qué, SANGRE! Estás loco, de dónde la voy a sacar,

-De un banco de sangre ve, Saori tiene uno, seguro te la regalará, ahora ve, debes tenerla antes de que despierte, la cuidaré hasta que regreses.

-Esta bien, fue lo único q dijo el lumuriano antes de salir,

-Tal parece que el carnerito no esta muy feliz con su nuevo trabajo,

-No, y no es el único que se molesta con la presencia de esta chica, pensó Milo,

-Milo, mañana nos vemos, ahora debo estar con Lena, adiós, dijo fríamentee Camus mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, que seguía inconsciente.

-Bien, luego nos vemos Camus,

Milo se dirigía a la salida del templo con el corazón hecho pedazos, no lo podía creer, Camus se iría por un tiempo,

Continuará…………….

Espero les este gustando, el primer capitulo era demasiado corto, este mmmm 2 2 jaja, como ven, no sólo será un MiloxCamus, sino que habrás mas parejas, siguan leyendo, dejen reviews, sino, me desanimo y dejo de escribir buuuuu, por otro lado, como ven es una historia de vampiros, así que hagan sugerencias, será divertido mezclar los géneros.

**VibekeDenAdel**


	3. Viaje a Siberia

Capitulo 3

Camus seguía cuidando de Lena cuando Mu regresó,

-Camus, ya la conseguí, toma, le aventó una bolsa de sangre O-,

-Jajaja, gracias Mu, quita esa cara, no es tan malo, no me tardaré, ahora llevatela y cuando despierte se la das ok!

-Que, no se va a quedar aquí esta noche, dijo Mu medio asustado,

-No, tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje, ya sabes…,

-Bien, porfavor no te tardes, dijo este cargando ya a la chica, sonrió y desapareció hacia su templo,

-Maestroooo! Gritaba Hyoga en la entrada del templo, ya llegamos

-Hola Hyoga, Shaina, dijo Camus con una gran sonrisa, que les parece si dejamos todo listo cuanto antes, deberíamos descansar un poco antes de partir,

-Claro, descansar con todo lo que hay que pensar, no lo creo Camus, contestó Shaina,

-Bien, pasemos a la biblioteca, dijo Camus ya caminando hacia esta,

-Y dime maestro, qué es lo que haremos en Siberia, podemos visitar a mi madre? (buuuu jaja, siempre es lo mismo con Hyoga mamitis), dijo Hyoga con cara de angelito,

-No Hyoga, no podemos y lo que vamos a buscar es esto, dijo Camus sacando un ENORME libro de un estante, lo dejó caer sobre una mesa, y salieron como 500 kilos de tierra,

-Es bueno saber que mantienes limpio tu templo Camus, dijo tosiendo Shaina,

-Bien, veamos, mmmmm, dónde esta, ahhaaa! Aquí está, **_Nosferatu:_** Rey de los Vampiros, el primero de su especie, nadie sabe cómo nació, su historia se remonta hace 3000 años, durante diversas épocas causo caos, contagió a un cuarto de la población hace 2000 años, después desapareció, hasta hace 500 años reapareció, dejando muerte a su paso, se dice que su motivación es encontrar a el único.

**_Maneras de destruir vampiros_**: Estacas en el corazón, cortar cabeza y luz solar. Leyó Camus,

-Déjame ver si entiendo dijo Shaina, tenemos que ir a matar a Nosferatu, que esta en algún pueblucho de Siberia, que tiene como a mmmm DEMASIADOS "vampiros" a su cargo, que para matarlos necesitamos, estacas, cuchillos, guillotinas o al sol, estás loco, ninguno de nuestros ataques los matará, suspiraba, -si no hubiera traido su máscara puesta, verían que estaba completamente roja,

-Maestro, no entendí, ese Nosferatu quiere matar a Atena?

-Sí,

-Ok, Camus, Hyoga, antes de partir tenemos que ir con los guardias para pedirles sus armas, así los mataremos, ja digo, para que queremos cosmo, de nada nos servirá, seguia gritando Shaina,

-BASTA SHAINA, no vamos a matarlo, vamos a investigar que está pasando, qué es lo que quiere, y a ver cómo los vencerémos, esta bien, -dijo Camus ya desesperado por el temperamento de la amazona, -que carácter tan explosivo, nosé cómo Ikki la aguanta, pensaba Camus,

-Entonces maestro, que llevamos al viaje, dijo Hyoga que jugaba con un cojín,

-Llevamos comida, agua y un abrigo, nada más, ahora a dormir, dijo Camus, quédense en la habitación que gusten, nos iremos a las 6.00 AM, dijo Camus caminando a la salida de la biblioteca, dejando atrás a Hyoga que seguía jugando con un cojín y a Shaina que no estaba convencida de nada, así que siguió buscando en la biblioteca a ver que encontraba sobre el tema,

En la casa de Aries

-Maestro, quién es ella, preguntó el pícaro pelirrojo, el dolor de cabeza de TODOS los días de Mu (pooobre),

-Se llama Lena, es amiga de Camus y se va a quedar aquí unos días, asi que NO LA MOLESTES, o si no, te aseguro que te dejará seco, literalmente, -No sería tan mala idea, pensaba Mu, colocando una mano en su mentón dejando ver una sonrisita,

-Entiendo maestro, es su novia no, sólo que no me quiere decir porque piensa que soy muy chico para entender de esas cosas blaaaaa bllllaaaaa bbblllllaaaaaa……… seguia balbuceando Kiki, mientras caminaban hacias sus recámaras, Mu ya simplemtente prefería ignorar campalmente a su alumno, esto de la adolescencia no le sentaba nada bien, en dónde se quedó el niño educado, obediente, lo extrañaba, pensaba Mu,

-Bien Kiki, lo que tú digas, ahora VETE A DORMIR, dijo Mu algo exaltado,

-Si maestro Mu, no es para tanto, que genio se carga ultimamente!

Y así eran todos los días, discutir y discutir, mientras Mu regresó a ver a Lena y se encontró con que no sólo había despertado, sino, que también ya se había terminado las bolsas de sangre,

-Hola, no puedo creer que tuvieras O- y AB-, son mis preferidas, muchas gracias, dijo Lena,

-Deee nada supongo, veo que estás bien, te quedarás aquí hasta que Camus regrese, no puedes salir del templo, nadie debe saber que estas aquí, asi que lo que necesites porfavor avísame, dijo Mu secamente, hasta mañana, me voy a dormir,

-Pero, yo duermo de día, y estoy despierta de noche, que voy a hacer toda la noche eh? Caballero,

-Bueno, en ese caso, te recomiendo que no hagas ruido porfavor, mi alumno y yo necesitamos descansar, hasta mañana, y así dejo a la chica con la boca abierta,

-Pero que grocero, no lo puedo creer, no se parece en nada a Camus, bueno, investigaré el templo, pensaba Lena mientras recorría el templo de Aries sin hacer ruido,

A la mañana siguiente…

-MM, despierta!

-Que quieres rosita, dijo un adormilado MM,

-Ya te dije que no me llames R-O-S-I-T-A, además, necesito contarte algo que pasó anoche, verás, yo fui al templo de Acuario a ver a Camus para investigar ya sabes sobre Milo, pero cuando llegué no había nadie, mientras buscaba, llegó Camus con una chica, luego apareció Milo y por la cara que puso, no le agradó NADA lo que vió, pero ahí no acaba,

-Ja, y yo que pensé que ese Camus en verdad era un hielo, a ver que más decía MM mientras se metía a bañar,

-Bueno, pues después llegó Mu y le dijo a Camus que su querido maestro lo quería ver, asi que se fue, luego Mu, empezó a preguntarle a Milo acerca de sus sentimentos hacia Camus, claro el estúpido escorpión negaba todo, pero Mu lo siguió molestando,

-AJA, que más, decía MM desde la regadera,

-Pues que cuando Camus regresó les dijo que se tenía que ir con su alumno el pato ese y con la culebra Shaina a Siberia a investigar algo,

-A investigar que, dijo MM sacando la cabeza por la cortina todo enjabonado,

-eh, nosé, no puse atención en eso, osea, la chica se va a quedar en la casa de Mu, y nadie debe enterarse, pero hubieras visto la cara de Milo, se nota que se le rompió el corazón cuando supo que su Camusito se va por unos días, mas bien, quién sabe hasta cuando, respiró Afrodita, ya estaba azul de tanto hablar sin respirar,

-Bien, y que van a investigar, dijo MM que ya se estaba secando el cabello,

-QUE NO SE, ESO QUE ME IMPORTA, LO RELEVANTE AQUÍ ES JUNTAR A ESOS DOS! Chillaba como desquisiado Afrodita,

-Ok, sólo dijo eso MM

-Si a ti no te importa, esta bien, se lo contaré a alguien más, BLAM! Afrodita salió azotando la puerta de la recámara,

-AHHH, nose que le veo a este, es un egoista, nada le importa blbllaa bllal bblllllaaaaa….., Afrodita iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuanta cuando chocó contra Dohko,

-Fíjate pez, me pisaste, gritó Dohko,

-AY, perdón, ensuciaste me zapato, le reclamó Afrodita, cuando como si le hubiera caído un cubetazo de agua helada, reaccionó,

-DOHKO! Amigo, no sabes de lo que me enteré, te cuento, pregunto Afrodita,

-CLAAAARO! Dijo Dohko,

-Ay, excelente, vamos a mi templo para que te cuente, hasta los ojos le brillaban,

Después de un rato, salió Dohko de Piscis, y se dirigió hacia su templo cuando en el camino se encontró a Shura,

-Hola Dohko, cómo estás, ya va a ser hora de entrenar nos vamos juntos, preguntó Shura, muy sonriente por cierto,

-Hola Shura, seguro, nada mas deja paso a mi templo a cambiarme,

Así los dos caballeros se fueron hacia el templo de Libra, llegando, Dohko sacó la sopa de lo que le había contado Afrodita,

En el Coliseo,

-NOOO te creo, de verdad, nunca me lo imaginé, decía Aioria, que hablaba con Aldebarán,

-Y yo nunca me dí cuenta, tan serio que se ve no! Jajajajaja reían, cuando llegaron Saga y Kanon,

-Qué, de qué se rien, preguntó Saga,

-Si de que, dijo Kanon

-No saben, dijo Aioria, con cara de incrédulo,

-Bueno, les cuento, dijo Aldebarán al mismo tiempo que se dibujaba una gran sonrisa malévola en la cara,

-WOW, fue lo único que salió de la boca de los gemelos,

-Sí asi es, repitió Aioria,

-Bueno, a entrenar dijo Saga

Empezó el entrenamiento..

-Qué te pasa hermano, preguntó Kanon, no me digas que te creiste lo del carnerito, estás triste?

-No para nada Kanon, él no es así, dijo Saga lanzándole unos golpes,

-Entonces, qué, vas a hablar con él?

-No

-Deberías,

-No y no vamos a hablar más del tema, dijo Saga con mirada asesina,

Mientras observaba a Mu entrenar con Shaka,

En Siberia…….

-No fue tan largo el viaje o sí, preguntó Hyoga,

-Ya cállate, no has dejado de parlotear, me desesperas, gritaba Shaina,

-Vaya compañeritos que me tocó traer, pensaba Camus,

Los tres caminaban por un pueblo, llegarón a la estación de tren,

-Tres boletos para Zima porfavor, pidió Camus, gracias,

-Vamos, es el tren 453, sale en 20 minutos, dijo Camus

-Esta bien, y cuánto falta para Zima? Preguntó Shaina,

-Se hacen 4 horas, y no digas nada, te duermes en el camino, decía Camus,

Mientras caminaban hacias la plataforma, alguien hablaba por celular,

-Sí señor, tomarán el tren de las 3:45, llegarán a las 7:45, son tres, el amigo de Lena y otro niño y una mujer de cabello verde, usa una máscara, si, entiendo, déjemelo, no se preocupe, adiós, y colgó, se volteó y se dirigió hacia un hombre alto, muy delgado de ojos completamente negros,

-Y bien, qué te dijo, hablaba el hombre alto,

-El señor Kirov quiere nos encarguemos de esos tres, señor Perm,

-Excelente, dijo Perm, ya está preparada una sorpresa en la estación de Zima, vámos, tenémos que llegar antes que ellos,

Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia un auto, entraron y arrancarón rechinando llanta (hehe),

Templo de Aries

-Ah, porqué no puedo entrenar con el resto de caballeros, ellos se divierten y yo aquí aburrido arreglando armaduras, BAH, pensaba Kiki,

De pronto se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lena, esta salió,

-Hola, quién eres, mi nombre es Lena, dijo esta sonriendo,

-Hola, Soy Kiki, soy alumno de Mu, dijo el pelirrojo enseñando su mejor sonrisa,

-Con que Mu es tu maestro, eh, y dime, cómo lo aguantas, dijo Lena en un tono divertido,

-Jajaja, sabes ya me caiste bien, dijo el pelirrojo, la verdad es que es muy buena persona, pero es demasiado exigente, últimante no nos hemos llevado bien, nosé por qué, sonrisa

-Mira, a mí me pareció muy grocero, sonrísa,

-UY, y deja que te cuente la vez que….

-Kiki! Grito Mu,

Kiki se puso pálido,

-Si maestro,

-No estabas arrglando la armadura que te dejé, dijo Mu entrando a su cuarto ya medio desvestido,

-Maestro, yo….

-OH OH! KIKI, porque no me avisas que ella está aquí, gritó Mu mientras se trataba de tapar (no es que estuviera enseñando nada de mas),

-Maestro, si sabe que hay una mujer aquí, porque no se comporta, dijo Kiki tratando de parecer serio,

-Lo siento Mu, me desperté y sali a caminar cuando me encontré a Kiki arreglado la armadura, yo lo distraje lo siento, dijo Lena tranquilamente,

-EH, bueno, en ese caso, Kiki regresa a terminar con la armadura porfavor, dijio Mu ya mas calamado,

-Si, ya vamos a desayunar, preunguntó el pelirrojo,

-AH! Pero que no piensas en nada más!

-Ya me fui, grito Kiki desde afuera de la habitación,

-Lo siento Lena, me voy a bañar, necesitas algo, quieres desayunar?

-No gracias, ya desayuné, por cierto gracias por la sangre,

-Bueno, en ese caso me retiro, ah, te quería preguntar, no que dormías de día, dijo Mu desde la puerta de la habitación,

-Si, pero no puedo dormir por el momento, no molestaré mas, gracias,

Mu se fue a bañar, luego preparó el desayuno, y así pasó el día, Lena no volvió a aparecer en todo el día.

En el tren a Siberia….

-Maestro, ya vamos a llegar?

Era lo que escuchaba Camus cada 5 segundos,

-No Hyoga, sólo han pasado 10 micras de segundo desde que preguntaste la última vez! Decía Camus resignado a seguir así todo el viaje,

-Maestro ya llegamos?

-No,

-Y ahora?

-No.

-Pero ya falta poco no?

-No

-MMM y ahora?

-No,

-Y……….BLAMMMM, CRASHHH!

-AH asi es esta mejor, dijo Shaina volviendose a acomodar en su asiento,

-Eh si gracias, dijo Camus con un tic nervioso en el ojo, creo que Hyoga irá más cómodo en el techo,

-Sabes Camus, nosé cómo es que estos caballeros de bronce siempre salvan a Atena, de verdad, hablas con ellos 5 minutos, y ya no los aguantas……, seguia hablando Shaina,

Camus sólo pensaba en lo que les esperaba en Zima, luego pasó por su mente Lena, estaría bien, y por último, su mente se posó en el caballero de escorpión, no llevaba ni un día fuera del Santuario, y ya lo extrañaba, si extrañaba sus bromas, su risa, si que le hacía amena la vida en el Santuario, como la vez de …..

Flashback

Templo de Acuario

-Camus!

-Que pasa Milo?

-Bueno, sucede que tengo una idea, los ojitos del escorpión brillaban,

-Ah sí, cual?

-Ya sabes como es de serio el Patriarca no?

-Si lo sé, pero es el Patriarca,

Si sí, pero que te parecería que el Patriarca no fuera serio por una cena, verás, seguía Milo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón, estaba pensando, la semana pasada fui al pueblo y me encontré con una vieja amistad,

-No me interesa, dijo Camus fríamente mientras servía dos copas de vino, tú y tus a-m-i-s-t-a-d-e-s,

-Oh hielito, escucha, esto es genial, pon atención, decía mientras se estiraba para recibir la copa de vino,

-Bueno como te decía, ví a una de mis viejas amistades y resultó que vende unas substacias que tienen diversos usos, por ejemplo, el elixhir del amor,

-AY porfavor, eso no existe, decía Camus, mientras le daba vueltas al vino de la copa,

-CLARO que existe, cómo crees que MM conquistó a Afrodita, eh, bueno, pero eso es otra historia, ahora, el caso es que hay una substacia para dejar tus inhibiciones a un lado, no dura mucho el efecto, pero estaría bien si se la damos al Patriarca no,

No dejaba de hablar Milo, estaba demasiado emocionado,

-La verdad, no suena tan bien,

-Oh Camus, no te sabes divertir, va a estar genial, te lo prometo,

-Esta bien, y cuándo?

-AHORA, Dame una de tus botellas, se la llevamos de "regalo" y para la cena ya!

-OK

Así salieron los caballeros, y llegaron al salón del Patriarca,

-Hola Patriarca, le trajimos un regalo, dijo Milo,

-Sí, es un vino que encontré en mi cava, de los mejores, y como usted ehhh, ……

-Va a ser mi cumpleaños, dijo el Patriarca

-Si eso, dijeron los dos en coro

-Bueno, pues muchas gracias, quieren que lo abramos?

-No, no, gracias, es para que usted lo disfrute SOLO, que le parece, es más, de una vez, sirvase una copa,

Mas tarde en la cena,

-Es una maravilla que ya no haya amenazas contra Atena, dijo Shaka,

-MMMMMJAJAJAJAJA, nooooo, de dónde sacas eso, si amenzas hay cada día, cada segundo jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, gritaba Shion,

-VES VES, te dije que servía Camus, brincaba de emoción en su silla Milo,

Mientras todos los caballeros se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados al escuchar a su Patriarca,

-No si la deberían de escuchar, siempre se queja de tooooodo, que si su papi quiere visitarla, que si el Poseidón le sigue perreando, jajaja, como no vive con ella, no sabe a que le tira jajajaja,

-Maestro, no cree que ya bebió suficiente, dijo Mu preocupado, o mas bien avergonzado,

-QUE te pasa Mu, tu siempre asi de aguafiestas, aprende a divertirte, ya sal con una chica, a mi se me hace que falta que te……TOING!

Mu le dio un golpe a su maestro, a todos los caballeros se les caía la comida de los cubiertos al observar la divertida escena,

-MAESTRO, ya bebió suficiente, dijo Mu intentando estar tranquilo,

-Me pegaste, no lo puedo creer, yo que me rompí todo mi…… para cuidarte y así me pagas!

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA! Se escuchó de pronto, Milo y Camus estaban arrastrandose de la risa en el piso,

-Ya decía yo, Mu, pásame la botella, dijo Shaka,

-NOOOO es mi regalo de cumpleaños, dijo Shion abrazando su botella, soltando mordidas al que se le acercara,

-Regalo, preguntó Aioros, jajaja, soltó una risita,

-SIII MI REGALO, Camus y Milo me la regalaron, y no le puedo dar a nadie, dijo Shion de una vez,

Todas las miradas se posaron en los dos que ya tenían tic nerviso en el ojo,

-Y ahora que hacemos?

CORRE! Grito Milo ya desde la puerta, en donde lo intercepto Aldebarán,

-Sueltame pedazo de toro, déjame, pataleba Milo,

Camus, prefirió quedarse en su lugar,

-Milo, nose cómo se te ocurrió pero esta de POK-MADRE! Le gritó Kanon,

-si si, decían los demás, claro a exepción de Shaka,

-Pues en mi opinión, no se van a reir tanto cuando se le pase el efecto, dijo Shaka en su pose de serio con los ojitos cerrados,

-AH! Shaka, aprende a divertirte, si tu no le dices nosotros tampoco, dijo Milo, tú como de costumbre de aburrido y aguafiestas, la verdad caes muy …..!

-Oye! No me hables así, gritó Shaka

Y así siguió toda la noche, el Patriarca hasta dormido estaba y los demás seguían peleando bla bla bla blu blu!

Fin del Flashback

-Maestro, y esa sonrisa, preguntó Hyoga algo extrañado, era raro ver sonreir a su maestro estando en una situación como la actual,

-No es nada, dijo Camus mirando por la ventana, mira, ya vamos a llegar,

-Vaya ya era hora, dijo Shaina estirandose, ya estaba entumida,

Bajaron del tren y observaron extrañados que no había nadie en la estación, mientras, el tren arracó dejándolos atrás,

-Que raro, no hay nadie, vamos, entremos, dijo Camus,

-Si entremos hace frío dijo Shaina,

-Maestro, no se mueva, dijo Hyoga, que observaba el techo,

-Si se mueven, no viven para contarlo dijo una voz,

Los tres comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, estaban reodeados de tipos con ametralladores y demás,

-Si piensan que con balas nos van a detener están muy equivocados dijo Camus, en un tomo frío,

-Vaya pero si es el amigo de Lena, dime eres el caballero de los hielos del que tanto me han hablado, dijo un hombre que se encontraba en el techo de la estación, de pronto dio un paso y cayó frente a ellos,

-Dime caballero, ahora piensas que nos acabarás dijo el hombre mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa diabólica.

Continuará……..

Hehehe, que les parece, a muchos quizá no les agrade en nada el género, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más ameno posible, si de plano apesta díganme, sino también! Gracias!

Rosazul-hehe, espero que te diviertas leyendo, ya verás como se las arreglan los caballeros!

Tatix-Si o no Milo se vería genial con el corazón hecho pedazitos jajaja, y sí, hay algo especial para Mu y otro más, no sólo para él, ya saldrá!

Sigan leyendo!

Vibeke Den Adel


	4. Desapariciones

Capitulo 4

-Dime caballero, ahora piensas que nos acabarás dijo el hombre mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa diabólica.

-No veo el porque no, dijo Camus encendiendo su cosmo, Shaina y Hyoga lo imitaron, aventaron el equipaje, se despojaron de sus abrigos y la batalla comenzó,

-"DISPAREN!", gritó un hombre, acto seguido, todos los hombres que los rodeaban comenzaron a disparar, y en un segundo, todas las armas estaban congeladas, Shaina comenzó a reirse cuando los hombres se percataron de que tiraba las balas al piso,

-Te dije que las balas no funcionan, dijo Camus sonriendo,

-Bien, el problema es que no se cómo piensan matarnos, somos inmortales, jajaja, reía bastante divertido Perm, -Pero como sigo siendo un caballero, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Perm, y para tu desgracia tengo 450 años, verás nosotros los vampiros nos volvemos más fuertes cada año que pasa, los más fuertes tienen miles de años, pero ya ni siquiera se molestan en salir a pasear, sin embargo, algunos simplemente no soportamos el compartir la tierra con humanos, sermoneó Perm

-Te equivocas, dijo Camus, que creó unas estacas de hielo y se las clavó a casi todos los vampiros presentes, después estos se congelaron y explotaron,

-QUE, exclamo Perm, ¿cómo puede ser, estaba furioso, mientras retrocedía al ver que Camus creaba más estacas,

-No sólo las estacas de madera los matan, sino que las de hielo que contienen una gota de agua bendita también, dijo Camus, Hyoga y él crearon más estacas mientras que Shaina las salpicaba, y al lanzarlas, mataron casi a todos los vampiros restantes, sólo Perm y otros cinco lograron escapar,

-Vaya, eso fue fácil, dijo Shaina colocandose su abrigo de nuevo,

-No correremos con la misma suerte, dijo Camus que caminaba hacia fuera de la estación,

-Maestro, ¿cómo los encontraremos, preguntó Hyoga que lo seguía,

-No Hyoga, ellos nos encontrarán, vamos a buscar un hotel,

………..----------……….------------………….--------------

Santuario Casa de Escorpión

-Saga, siento que tu sufras porque esa chica esta con Mu, pero créeme yo tampoco estoy feliz, Camus esta lejos, dijo Milo que se sentaba en un sillón,

-JA, lo irónico es que la chica esta muerta, ¿cómo pelear contra alguien que esta muerto, además, Aldebarán me había comentado que Mu se siente atraido por alguién del santuario, no me dijo quién, y en tu caso, bueno pues ya todos saben que hay algo entre ustedes dos, no como en mi caso, nadie sabe nada de los sentimientos de Mu, hablaba Saga que era su turno de tirar, sólo a él y a Milo les agradaba jugar billar, así que se reunían regularmente,

-Vamos, en ese caso, la chica no es la amenaza, ¿porqué no te haces amigo de ella, me refiero a que ella vive en el templo de Mu, quizá pudiera ayudarte, dijo Milo que acababa de meter una bola a la buchaca, -Ya sabes lo que dicen, "Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más", y tienes razón, Camus puede que me corresponda, en realidad lo extraño, en cuanto regrese se lo confesaré,

-Tienes razón, más al rato la veré, y tú debes tener confianza en que Camus no te va a mandar a volar, estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo hacia ti, dijo Saga que acababa de ganar el juego, -Bueno escorpiosito, perdiste, nos vemos luego, dijo Saga despidiéndose de Milo,

-AH, suspiró Milo, -Ya veremos cómo quedamos en la revancha, decía mientras Saga caminaba hacia la salida del templo,

----------……..-----------………..---------

Saga bajó hasta el templo de Aries, y se encontró a Kiki arreglando una armadura,

-Hola Kiki, saludó Saga

-Hola, si busca a mi maestro esta en la cocina, dijo alegre Kiki

-Gracias, pero en realidad busco a Lena, dijo Saga sonriendo,

-Oh, en ese caso busquela en el cuarto de visitas,

Saga entró al templo en busca de Lena, pero en su camino se topó a Mu,

-Saga, ¿qué te trae por aquí, dijo Mu algo sonrojado por la sorpresa,

-Hola Mu, vine a buscar a Lena, dijo muy nervioso, la prescencia de Mu realmente lo altereaba,

-¿Qué dices, dijo Mu, en un tono algo molesto, -¿Cómo sabes que Lena esta aquí,

-Bueno, esta mañana en el entrenamiento nos dijeron, todos lo saben, dijo rascandose la cabeza,

-TODOS, pero se supone que sólo Camus, Milo y yo sabíamos, ese maldito escorpión no puede dejar la boca cerrada, dijo Mu llevandose una mano a la cabeza,

-No fue Milo, me parece que fue Afrodita, bueno, pero la puedo ver, si o no, dijo Saga secamente, sabía que no podía delatarse,

-Sí pasa esta en su cuarto, podrías cuidar a Kiki, tengo que ir a hablar con el Patriarca, dijo Mu que enseguida desapareció,

Saga llegó a la puerta de Lena, tocó, pero nadie le respondió, volvió a tocar, pero nada, asi que decidió entrar, el cuarto estaba completamente obscuro, encendió la luz, pero ni rastro de la chica, salió del cuarto y caminó de nuevo hacia Kiki,

-Kiki, ¿viste salir a Lena, preguntó Saga,

-No, la última vez que la vi estaba con mi maestro, dijo Kiki dejando de pulir la armadura,

-Bien, la iré a buscar, no te metas en problemas, -el pelirrojo sólo asintió

…………---------------……….------------…………..-------------……………

-Este sitio es perfecto, aquí SÍ estoy cómoda, pensaba Lena mientras se acomodaba entre rocas de un obscuro lugar que parecía ser una cueva, poco a poco calló rendida en un profundo sueño,

No lejos de dónde ella estaba, la cueva se hacía más grande y con más luz, esto a que es una salida al jardín de las Sales de la casa de Virgo, Shaka se encontraba merodeando por ahí cuando sintió la prescencia de alguien, no lejos de donde se encontraba, sólo que no sabía de quién se trataba, camino hasta internarse en las cuevas que llegaban hasta su jardín. pronto llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Lena profundamente dormida,

-Vamos niña levantate no puedes estar aquí, dijo Shaka mientras la movía ligeramente,

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, dijo Lena levantandose perezosamente,

-No puedes estar en este sitio, ¿tú debes ser Lena o me equivoco, preguntó Shaka, que ahora la ayudaba a levantarse,

-Sí mi nombre es Lena, lo siento, pero necesitaba un lugar en donde descansar, dijo Lena apenada,

-Bien, vamos, no puedes descansar aquí esta muy húmedo, decía Shaka mientras la guiaba hacia su jardín, para después ingresar al templo de Virgo, -Dime ¿qué es lo que te esta molestando y no te deja dormir,

-Yo, bueno, estoy lejos de casa, extraño a mis amigos, por eso no puedo descansar, dijo Lena al tomar asiento en un gran sillón color vino con detalles en dorado, -Espero que me haya creído, pensaba Lena, la verdad es que era otra la razón por la que no podía dormir, algo en su interior la molestaba constantemente,

-Bien, respondió Shaka, -Cuando quieras hablar podrás hacerlo, hay veces que uno debe de confiar en alguien, no es bueno estar solo, y en tu situación es peor, aprende a confiar,

Lena se levantó, le dio un liguero beso en la mejilla a Shaka y caminó hacia la salida, los pensamientos de Lena eran una desgracia, y las palabras de Shaka no dejaban de resonar, al atravesár la casa de cáncer rumbo a la casa de geminis se encontró con Saga,

-Niña, ¿en dónde te metiste, preguntó Saga mientras la tomaba de una brazo, -¡Si Mu se da cuenta de que no te encuentras en su templo, bueno, los ojos de Saga demostraban una sinceridad tan limpia que provocó que Lena se perdiera en sus ojos, después al dejar la vista perdida en otro punto, contestó –Vaya, es la segunda vez en el día que ofresco una disculpa, espero que no se me haga un hábito,

Dicho esto, los dos se encaminaron hacia el templo de Aries, en donde Mu ya los esperaba algo impaciente,

-Lena, pensé que habías entendido que está prohibido que salgas de este templo, dijo fríamente Mu,

-Lo que sea, contestó Lena caminando hacia su recámara

-Mu, quizá si fueras más amable con ella, dijo Saga que miraba a Mu con tanta esperanza,

-Gracias por traerla Saga, ahora si me disculpas, me iré a descansar, Mu se dio la media vuelta y desapareció detrás de una columna, dejando a Saga aspirando hasta el último aroma de Mu, vaya que bien olía, no lo podía soportar, tenía que correr hasta él, abrazarlo y confesar sus sentimientos, no, entregarle su alma, a él un ser tan maravilloso.

……………..-------------------…………………------------------…………………

En algún lugar de Rumania

-Perm, ¿cómo es posible que el inútil de Camus los haya derrotado tan fácil, esto es imperdonable, necesito que me traigas a Camus, lo necesitamos, gritó Kirov por teléfono,

-Si mi señor, le entregaré a Camus vivo o muerto,

-NO, LO NECESITAMOS VIVO, así que has lo que quieras, pero trámelo a mas tardar en dos semanas, el ritual tiene que comenzar, no puede tardar más, dijo Kirov, colgando el teléfono,

……….--------------………….--------------……………----------

En Siberia

-Señor Perm, ¿porqué es tan necesario ese tal Camus,

-CALLATE, no tienes derecho a saber nada, sólo investiga en dónde se encuentra,

Perm no estaba nada contento con el resultado de la batalla, tranquilamente pensaba mientras observaba la nieve caer a través de una enorme ventana, ligueramente balanceaba una copa de vino en su mano, no entendía cómo iba a llevar al caballero vivo,-Ja, resultaron más fuertes de lo que pensé, necesito pensar,

De pronto, dejó de balancear la copa, le dio un último trago, y frente a su cara la aplastó con su mano, mientras reía escandalosamente,

-JAJAJA, ya lo tengo, KIRVINS VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO,

Un hombre alto delgado de cabello blanco entró a la habitación,

-Señor,

-Escuchame bien, esto es lo que vas a hacer para traer al cabellero…

………………------------------…………………-------------------

En una pequeña posada de Zima

-Shaina tenemos que dormir en un solo cuarto, es por seguridad,

-No me interesa, cómo esperas que coma, duerma, me bañe, con la mñascara puesta, no seas ingénuo Hyoga,

-Fácil, no miramos, no te preocupes esta bien, dijo Camus harto de las peleas de Hyoga y Shaina,

-Esta bien, dijo resignada Shaina ya acomodando sus cosas en un pequeño ropero,

-"Milo, realmente me harías la vida más amena en estos momentos, Hyoga es un buen chico, pero cuando esta cerca de Shaina, se transforma, deberías verlo, me recuerda a mi mismo cuando tú estás cerca, si, me transformo, dejo de preocuparme por las normas de urbanidad, las reglas del Santuario, incluso puedo olvidarme de la misma Atena…..", estaba Camus perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras terminaban de acomodarse.

Los tres se habían acomodado en la pequeña habitación, Shaina dormía en una cama cerca de la puerta mientras que Hyoga dormía en una cama junto a la ventana en paralelo a la pasada, dejando a Camus dormir en una que se encontraba frente a las últimas,

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, para los tres, el día siguiente sería largo.

……..----------……….----------………..---------------

En el Santuario

Milo caminaba por su templo, no podía dormir, tenía un presentimiento que no le gustaba nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas,

-Esa chica, no, no me da buena espina, espero que Camus se encuentre bien,

El viento entró de pronto a su recámara le levantó el cabello y al oído pudo escuchar un quedo susurro "Milo…yu te me",

-¿Qué fue eso, CAMUS, regresa…..

Milo se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente, pareciera que lo hubiesen noqueado, al momento de tocar la cama cayó rendido, y en sueños lograba ver a su amado Camus, lo veía caminar, ejercitarse sin camisa, vaya como le agradaba verlo así, sudando bajo el sol, con algunos mechones de su cabello pegados a su piel brillante, sus ojos llenos de vida y esa sonrisa de satisfacción, -NO, murmuraba en sueños, -Camus no, no pudiste….

Milo despertó de aquel trágico sueño, estaba empapado en sudor, sin embargo tenía tanto frío,

-Que sueño tan extraño, Camus, siento que estás en peligro, vuelve.

Milo logró dormir un poco, despés de la pesadilla, de pronto, entre las sombras de su recámara salió una silueta envuelta en la brisa de la noche.

Milo no era el único que no podía dormir, en general el Santuario estaba rodeado por una espesa niebla, el ambiente era pesado, un olor corrompido comenzó a apoderarse de la atención de todos los caballeros,

-Señor Mu, ¿qué es ese olor,

-No lo sé Kiki, pero no me gusta nada, quédate aquí, iré a ver a Lena, dijo Mu saliendo de la recámara de Kiki, para dirigirse a la recámara de Lena por un amplio pasillo,

-Lena, puedo pasar, dijo Mu después de tocar la puerta quedamente,

-Pasa Mu,

-Lena, ¿sabes qué es este olor,

-Sí lo sé, es el olor de la muerte, el día final se acerca, dijo Lena secamente, una ligera sonrisa se delató en sus labios, Mu no la alcanzó a ver ya que ella miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda al caballero,

-Lena tengo que ser honesto, no confío en ti, a decir verdad, me desconcierta que hayas venido hasta aquí a pedir ayuda, si mal no entiendo, si Atena vence a Nosferatu, será el fin de los vampiros, dijo Mu acercándose a ella, la tomo por los brazos y volteándola, la miró a las ojos,

-Ja, vaya Mu, que cosas dices, pero estás en un error, si Nosferatu muere, no moriremos el resto de vampiros, no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, y si yo vine es porqué no estoy de acuerdo con lo que Nosferatu piensa hacer, a demás Camus es mi amigo, dijo Lena soltándose de Mu, caminó hacia su cama y suavemente tomó la mano de Mu, -Necesito que confíes en mi Mu,

-No sé si pueda Lena, eso intentaré, dijo Mu soltándose de la mano de Lena, lentamente se drigió a la salida de la recámara, tras dar un ligero vistazo a la recamara, cerró la puerta,

Mu no podía darse el lujo de confiar en ella.

Pasaron los días y no había noticia de Camus, por tal motivo, el Patriarca decidió hacer una junta con los caballeros dorados,

En la sala del Patriarca se acomodaron en una mesa rectangular los doce caballeros dorados, en la cabecera se encontraba sentado Shion, que rápidamente le dio inicio a la asamblea,

-Bien, como ya todos se enteraron, tenemos una situación delicada, hace un poco más de una semana, una chica llamada Lena apareció, es conocida de Camus, esta nos vino a prevenir acerca de Nosferatu que planea atacar a Atena en orden de destruir a la humanidad, ahora, Camus, Hyoga y Shaina fueron enviados a Siberia para investigar la situación, pero al pasar tres días, no volvieron a comunicarse con nosotros, sólo puedo pensar dos cosas, la primera es que estén escondidos, por lo que no se puedan comunicar, y la otra es que hayan sido capturados, dijo Shion, su semblante era de preocupación,

-Patriarca, ¿porqué no le pedimos a Lena que nos lleve al paradero de ese tal Nosferatu, lo debe de saber, dijo Aioria,

-¿Y a ti qué te hace pensar que ella cooperará, dijo Milo,

-No creo que nadie de aquí confíe en ella, o me equivoco, dijo Mu,

-Bueno Mu, tú has vivido con ella, que es lo que sabes, crees que cooperará, dijo Aioria,

-No lo sé, dijo Mu,

-Lo hará, dijo Shaka, yo sé que lo hará, pueden confiar en ella,

-¿Y se puede saber cómo es que afirmas que lo hará, dijo Milo bastante molesto,

-Lo sé, dijo Shaka,

-Sí claro Shaka, ¿acaso es tu amiga?. Dijo Kanon,

-Basta ya, dijo Shion, con que uno de nosotros confíe en ella es suficiente……

Shion fue interrumpido por la llegada de Shaina, la venían cargando Marin y Argol

-Patriarca lo sentimos, pero la encontramos tratando de subir las escaleras de Aries, está muy mal herida,

Los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron en la amazona peliverde, no traía ninguna máscara puesta, sin embargo llevaba puesto un elegante vestido verde esmeralda, que ahora se encontraba desgarrado y sucio, pero lo más sobresaliente eran dos marcas rojas en el cuello de esta, la conmoción del suceso era impresionante,

-Los tienen, matarán a Hyoga si Camus no coopera, fué lo que alcanzó a balbucear Shaina antes de desmayarse,

-Llevenla al hospital, esta grave, dijio Shion, cuando apareció Lena en la entrada del salón,

-No, en el hospital no podrán ayudarla, lo que tienen que hacer es limpiarla y amarrarla en algún lugar que no entre la luz del sol, ella fue mordida, en la siguiente luna llena querrá salir de caza, no la dejen, si ella lo hace, no habrá manera de regresarla a la normalidad,

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que escuchaban, era demasiado ridículo,

-Mira nada más, pero si es la vampiresa, y ¿cómo sabemos que lo que dices es verdad, preguntó sarcásticamente Milo,

-No lo sabes, contestó Lena,

-Hagan lo que dice, ordenó el Patriarca,

-PERO TENEMOS QUE IR POR CAMUS, ESTÁN EN PELIGRO, VAN A MORIR, gritó Milo, despés de levantarse se dejó caer en la silla de nuevo, de pronto, aquel sueño vino a su mente, si ese era, Camus con una mirada vacía, pálido caminando por las sobras de un gran palacio, entrando en una especie de cámara en donde se encontraba Hyoga, Camus matando a Hyoga, para luego voltear a verlo a él si a él, Camus lo mataría, su amado Camus, mataría a su pupilo y a él,

-MILO, gritó Saga, vamos, ¿estás bien,

-Ehh, si, parece que me perdí por un momento, decía mientras trataba de poner atención en la sala,

-Milo tiene razón, escuchamos lo que dijo Shaina, dijo Aioros,

-Lena, necesitamos ir a rescatar a Camus, dijo Mu, nos vas a enseñar el camino te guste o no,

-Lena, lo que quiere decir es que te pedimos que nos ayudes a salvar a nuestros amigos por favor, dijo Shaka con la misma enteresa de siempre,

-Yo…., no.., no lo sé, tartamudeaba la chica, para finalizar con un, -Sí los ayudaré, aunque su mirada era confusa,

-Mu, Saga, Aioria irán a Zima con Lena,

-NO, YO IRÉ, gritó Milo desesperado,

-Bien, si asi lo deseas, Mu, Saga y Milo irán a rescatar a Hyoga y Camus, mientras que los demás planearán la defensa de esta nueva amenza,

-Patriarca, me gustaría acompañarlos, le pido su permiso, dijo Shaka caminado hacia Shion,

-Bien, puedes ir Shaka de Virgo,finalizó Shion levantandose de su asiento, dirigió una reverencia a los presentes y se marchó a sus aposentos,

En la sala, sólo se podía escuchar un silencio ensordecedor, ninguno de los caballeros se encontraba preparado para semejante batalla, si matar a los muertos, no suena congruente, pero así es como debe de ser, matar o ser muerto.

En la mañana Saga, Shaka y Milo llegaron al templo de Mu, y junto con Lena se teletransportaron a Siberia.

………-------------………….----------------…………….

En Zima

-Oh Camus, no sabes que sabrosa es la sangre de tu querido pupilo, pero más sabrosa será la tuya cuando tu turno llegue, reía al hablar Perm,

Los dos se encontraban en una sala de estar, con una chimenea entre dos ventanas que estaban cubiertas por pesados cortinajes de terciopelo vino y negro, estas hacian juego con la alfombra negra y el tapiz de las paredes rojo con dorado, candelabros de pie alcanzaban a iluminar un poco más la habitación dejando ver cuatro sillones y una mesa de té, un estilo gótico predominaba en el lugar, Camus por su lado se encontraba sedado, no podía concentrarse para conjurar su cosmo, era una presa, ni siquiera podía pensar, la poca luz le lastimaba, todo lo veía borroso,

-Mañana partiremos a Rumania, ahí se encuentra mi señor Kirov, y será cuando hagas el mejor papel de tu corta y desdichada vida caballerito, jajaja!

……….----------------…………….-----------------…………..

Continuará…….

Bien, si me tarde, la verdad es que me hice pelotas con la historia y ya nosé cómo sacarla bien, se aceptan sugerencias. Ayuda!

**Aquarius No Kari:** Si, Milo sufre, Hyoga, Saga y Mu sufren, ya verás como le va a Lena, las cosas no siempre son como parecen apoco no! Sigue leyendo, me interesa tu opinión, sé que CxM te encanta, espero te guste la historia.

**Ayane32:**OH si pobre Hyoga, quizá le toque la peor parte jejejejejejeje, espero te guste la historia y como le mencioné antes a Aquarius No Kari, las cosas no siempre son como parecen, Sigue leyendo gracias!

Vibeke Den Adel


End file.
